


Kind of Tired

by Dudemychicken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All the relationships happen later in the story, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jealous Park Jimin, Jungkook and Lisa Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Past Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Top Kim Taehyung | V, weird kim taehyung, yoonminseok happen sometime in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudemychicken/pseuds/Dudemychicken
Summary: Jungkook and Lisa are best friends and nothing more.Jungkook's parents can't accept that jungkook was gay and Lisa's mom didn't care that Lisa was lesbian so when Jungkook's mom wanted an arrange marriage lisa's mom agreed.Now they seriously had no chance with their crushes but hey who's stopping them from trying?Or the typical story where Lisa and Jungkook are getting married but couldn't be less interested in each other and are on their little missions on getting with their crushes soon to be married or not.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. 일

~Third Person Pov~

__

/FLASHBACK/

Jungkook sat down and eyed everyone who walked by outside the window. He likes the feeling of seeing a new face. He sighed and looked down at his book he's been here for 3 hours now. Sitting down and reading a book as he tried his best to not focus on her. Who Is she you ask? 

Easy. Lalisa Manoban. They were best friends and nothing else and to add to the fact that she was lesbian and he was gay. But their parents couldn't care less and decided to arrange a marriage for them. They've complained and told them they didn't want this but would they listen? of course they wouldn't. It wasn't all that bad since they were best friends but the bad thing was that Jungkook and Lisa both had a crush on someone.

Jungkook liked Kim Taehyung he was the captain of the football team and that one guy everyone likes. He was so hot and had an amazing personality once you get to know him and Lisa liked Taehyung's sister Jennie she was the most popular girl at school and she was beautiful. She was known for dating people for a month then end it and that's why people say she's trash but she really just didn't like them and only dated them so she wouldn't hurt their feelings.

Jungkook sighed and got up since him trying to focus on a book and clear his head was seriously not working. He walked to the librarian and asked to borrow the book which was responded with a yes. He nodded and walked out the library considering he would be needing the book a lot. He was walking down the streets and instantly regretted not bringing better clothes than a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants cause it seriously got really cold. 

As he walked he read all the signs that laid around. After 20 minutes of walking he finally reached his apartment. He opened his door and looked at it. It was all so different nothing like it used to be the friendly home vibe gone. It was now packed with boxes and things rapped up in plastic as too he was going to move in with lisa in a bigger house. 

He reached his room and threw the bag with the book in it on top of the bed. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After a 10 minute shower he put on a white tee and gray sweatpants. He went to the kitchen to fix himself some thing to eat. He opened the fridge and went straight for the left over Chinese food from last night. He put it in the microwave till it heat up and took it out to eat. After he finished he threw the container in the thrash and walked back to his room

He sat on his bed and looked out the window he definitely wasn't going out again.

__

Lisa was a bit busy at the moment. So of course she had to lock herself in her room away from her twin siblings who wouldn't leave her alone.

" LALISA MANOBAN OPEN THE DOOR AND LET THEM IN" her mom shouted from outside the room. Lisa put her phone down and tuck out her glasses. She got up and stomped to the door. When she opened it her twin siblings came running in and started jumping on her bed.

" MINJUN!!! MINHA GET OUT OF MY BED!!!" Lisa yelled at the little boy and girl who decided to ignore her and continue jumping. Lisa angrily grabbed her phone from the table along with the math books scattered all over the table. She was trying to focus on the work for winter break but clearly that wasn't working.

She put all the books in her backpack along with her phone and grabbed the glasses then stormed out of her room. " Where are you going lisa?" her mom asked paying no attention.

" I'm going to Roseanne's place it's quieter there and I can focus better on my work." Lisa then grabbed a water bottle and ran out the door after hearing her mom respond.

" COME BACK AT 6 PM WE GOT TO HAVE DINNER WITH JUNGKOOK'S MOM" she basically screamed after lisa.

It was only 3:00 and it was really cold. Lisa was lucky she was in a sweater and sweat pants. She walked for about 5 more minute and finally reached Roseanne's house. She knocked once. twice. three times. Roseanne opened the door and looked at lisa confused.

"Why didn't you ring the door bell?" Roseanne asked and opened the door wide for lisa to come in.

" uh I like to knock?" lisa said and got in. " Anyway I came here to study." 

" your already doing the winter homework?" Rose asked after closing the door and walking to the kitchen to find lisa already making her self comfortable in the corner while getting her books out.

"Ya I wanna get them over with by the end of this week." Lisa said after taking out her phone and liking ANOTHER one of Jennie's Instagram post today. Rose walked and sat down next to Lisa she seemed a bit uneasy. Lisa without looking away from her math textbook could literally feel the uneasiness .

" What's wrong?"

"what-what do you mean?!"

"you did something wrong didn't you?"

"NO! I-I mean I got invited to a party tomorrow night?"

"Are you going?"

"Well I was thinking of inviting you to go with me?"

"no." Lisa said and took a drink of her water from the water bottle.

" AWW COME ON LISA PLEASE COME WITH MEE"

"no. I got to finish the work why don't you go by yourself?"

"Because jisoo is going to be there.."

And just like that lisa chocked on water. " j-jisoo is going to b-be there?"

"yes. yes she is and I need you to come with me I can't embarrass myself in front of her!" Roseanne had her check on the cold surface of the glass table whining abnoxisly loud.

"f...fine" lisa said blushing but quickly hid it with the math book pretending to read it.

"you only said yes because you know Jennie will be there." Roseanne said with a smirk she knew it would work because lisa put down her math book and looked at her dead in the eyes with a red face.

"no I did not say yes because jennie is going to be there just because jisoo is her best friends." Lisa said really quickly and Rosie weirdly understood.

" It's funny how bad of a liar you are and you do it with such confidence." rosie laughed before getting up and going to her room leaving a blushing lisa reading an upside down math book.

" math makes no sense" Lisa said putting down the upside down math book after 2 minutes of trying to read it.

/ the next day /

Lisa woke up at 6 : am in the morning the next day since she couldn't sleep. Yesterday she tried and failed to do math and then had to eat dinner with Jungkook's mom and her mom and it was so weird she was so used to Mrs. Jeon the friendly mother of her best friend but ever since they announced the arranged marriage Lisa couldn't even look at Mrs. jeon the same way. 

Lisa sighed and got up from her bed. She quietly walked to her mom's room like she does every morning. She got there and she wasn't there only a paper note on her counter guess she expected her. Lisa grabbed the note and read it.

'Hey lisa, i'm at work today it was a late call i'm suppose to be doing a night shift today and you have to take care of your siblings till 3. At 3 the babysitter I hired will come and take over while you go to Roseanne's place you can sleep over since minjun and minha have to go to their friends house for a birthday party so their sleeping over. 

__  
If you need anything call me, love mom.' 

Lisa walked out her mom's room with the paper in her hands she was so happy she could sleep over because it's just another reason to go to the party with rosie. She slowly opened the door to her siblings room of course their room was a mess at least they didn't wake up yet.

Lisa walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on her white sweat pants and a gray over sized hoodie it is seriously not the time to be wearing shorts. She got out her room and sat in her living room couch she can't make breakfast because it was too early and It would get cold so she sat down and put on her favorite series " On My Block". 

After a few episodes she looked at her phone screen '8 : 30 a.m.' she took the series out and closed the tv and went to check if they had woke up yet and they have.

"Morning minjun morning minha" Lisa said as she walked in the messy room. Minha got out the bed and hugged lisa before saying "morning wisa" Minjun just waved and they both walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Lisa walked in with them and gave them both a bath and put them clothes.

Lisa made pancakes and put it on their plates before getting the orange juice and putting it on the cups. They all sat down on the kitchen table and began eating after minha and minjun literally whined for syrup which lisa took 5 minutes to find. 

"Where's mommy?" minjun asked after making sure to kick minha's leg and stick his tongue out at her. 

"mom's at work you guys getting a babysitter." Lisa said after shoving minjun's feet away. "Why can't you take care of us?" Minha asked mouth full of pancakes.

"Because you guys got a party to go too and I need to go to Rosie's place" lisa said finally taking a peace of her untouched pancake.

"I wanna watch a movie wisa" minjun said really loud. too loud for the morning. " eat first" lisa said sighing.

" NO NO NO I WANNA WATCH MOVIE NOW!!" minjun said kicking his leg back and forth. "be quiet!" minha said and threw a piece of pancake at minjun to which was responded with another piece thrown. 

" guys stop it don't throw food." Lisa said getting annoyed, "wisa minjun hit me!" minha whined loudly and minjun stuck his tongue out at minha. 

after 30 minutes they finally finished eating the food that should've been finished in 15 minutes. Minha and minjun were currently watching " Animal Crackers" while Lisa was washing the dishes after she finished she sat down on the living room table and started working on her ELA work for winter break. 

__

Jungkook had woken up early as well and he had plans already. Today he would visit his cousin the one he hadn't seen since last Christmas not that Jungkook didn't like him because they were in fact really close it's just college had Jungkook to busy to visit him and now that Jungkook was getting married next month it was the perfect opportunity to visit him and to invite him of course. He quickly took a shower and wore some nice jeans and a blue turtle neck sweater. 

He got his phone and backpack and left his house. He walked to the nearest bus station and sat down with his ear phones on. 

/10 minutes later/

Jungkook got up and went into the bus that parked in front of him. Jungkook payed the driver and took his seat all the way in the back near a window. Jungkook closed his eyes, He was just resting them.

/3 hours later/

Jungkook opened his eyes and looked around guess he feel asleep. He looked out the window and immideally knew he had reached his destination. He got up with his bag and phone in hands then payed left the bus. He looked around the place it was a 10 minute walk to his cousin's house. While he was walking he bumped into someone who fell from the force.

jungkook's eyes went wide and he quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry sir I didn't see you there!!" Jungkook said reaching his hand out to the person who gave him a resuming smile. He took Jungkook's hand and got up.

"I'm so sorry..?" Jungkook paused remembering that he didn't know the strangers name. 

"It's Kim Seokjin" The handsome stranger said after shaking Jungkook's hand.

"Where are you heading too?" Seokjin asked with a smile and Jungkook was terrified he would get murderd.

"u..uh. somewhere?" Jungkook asked a bit uneasy.

" Well good luck going somewhere sorry but I must leave my partner Min Yoongi is awaiting me at his house" Jin said and was about to walk away.

"Uh Min Yoongi?" Jungkook said and held jin's wrist. Jin turned around confused,

"Uh yes do you know him?" He asked

"Ya. he's my cousin and he seemed to have moved c..can you please bring me to him?" Jungkook asked a bit embarrassed. 

"Yes of course follow me" Jin said and Jungkook nodded.

"So do you always give out your information to strangers?" Jungkook asked with a giggle and jin smiled.

"No, you aren't a strangers your my friend's cousin"

"Well you told me where you were going before you knew that.." 

"uh well you seemed nice?"

"Dude your older than me even I know not to give my information to strangers"

"Well, wait how do you know i'm older?"

"you seem older are you not?"

"Well i'm 25 years old"

"and i'm 19 of course"

"haha you are so cute."

And just like that they reached Yoongi' s house. Jin was a nice guy and Jungkook felt comfortable really quick. Jin ringed the doorbell and waited for Yoongi to open the door. and when he did he looked like he'd been asleep.

"Jin what are you doing here so early?" Yoongi asked annoyed. 

"Yoongi it's 12:00 p.m. and we need to discuss the project."

"Jungkook?! When did you get here and how do you know were I live?!" Yoongi asked with a small smile and he was confused.

"Jin Hyung brong me here" Jungkook said with his cute bunny smile.

"jin hyung? when did yall get close?" Yoongi asked amused.

"On the walk here now scoot over!" Jin said pushed Yoongi inside the house along with Jungkook. The house was dark. All the curtains were closed and there were no sign of light around. 

"hyung how do you live?" Jungkook asked and Yoongi opened the curtains to revial a lot of light that was very much needed. Yoongi grunted and lead them to the living room. Jungkook and jin happily took a seat. and there goes the doorbell again.

Yoongi dragged him self to the door and opened it. The person outside was short bout the same height as Yoongi and he had orange hair which was clearly dyed. He had chubby checks and was adorable. Jungkook quickly recognized the person and he ran to the door.

"uhh Who are you?" Yoongi asked to which Jungkook shut his mouth.

"U.uh hi jimin what are you doing here?!" Jungkook asked very awkwardly. 

"Jungkook? Sorry I didn't know you lived here." He said and eyed Yoongi.

"I don't live here you see he's my cousin what brings you here?!" Jungkook asked after pushing a confused Yoongi inside.

"I was looking for taehyung's house he moved last month and lives somewhere around here guess I came to the wrong house." Jimin said with a pout formed on his lips.

" T..T..t..taehyung??" Jungkook asked 

"uh ya well anyway bye great to see you!" Jimin said with a smile then left.

Jungkook closed the door and walked to the couch.

"what the hell was that?" Yoongi asked after taking a seat

"that was jimin he goes to my school and everyone knows him."

"and who's that taehyung guy he mentioned?"

Jungkook's face turned a bright red. "He's his best friend also the most popular guy at school." Jungkook said after plopping himself on the couch near jin.

"Child you will ruin my clothes!" Jin said scooting away after Jungkook gave him a glare.

**

Any way that was the first part of the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin made his way to Taehyung's house of course he knew where taehyung lived he had moved last month and jimin's always there. He ringed the door bell and waited for taehyung to answer and he did that fast. 

"Hey Chim chim" Taehyung said and welcomed the upset jimin inside.

"Why are you so upset?" Tae asked when they reached his room. 

"It didn't work out!" Jimin said and plopped himself on the bed. 

"oh you mean with that Yoongi dude?"

"Yes that Yoongi dude he didn't even know who I was and Jungkook was there.."

"Jungkook? Who's Jungkook?" 

"Tae your level of stupidity surprises me." Jimin said and rolled his eyes

"What do u mean?"

"Jungkook that quiet kid on the back of the class he stutters a lot"

"oh that cute one"

"ya ya he's yoongi's cousin I guess.."

"oh well I told you he wouldn't remember you" taehyung said taking a seat next to jimin

"what the hell tae that's ur way of encouraging?!" 

"Jimin it was a one night stand he was drunk!"

"It wasn't a one night stand we spent days together Tae..i just want it again..."

"you want what again?"

"idk kiss him talk to him? He's not like the rest of the people I meet. He was idk different?"

"eww disgosting" Tae said making a gagging face to which jimin threw a pillow at.

"Shut up tae! you've never felt love!"

"i HAVE SO I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! and btw Jimin ur not in love u just need to smash come to the party tonight jennie is going so I have to go and the least u can do is go with me."

"URGH FINEEE" Jimin said rolling around the bed.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Jennie said from outside the door followed by a loud knock.

"Ya ya whatever" Taehyung said

and after that jimin and taehyung both played video games.

____

After shouting from the level of loudness her brother was making Jennie made her way back to the her room where Jisoo her best friend was.

"Can we continue this?" Jisoo said with the remote in her hands 

"Ya sorry bout that jimin and tae are so freaking loud"

" tell me about it" Jisoo said with a giggle and they sat down and continue the horror movie they were watching called "Don't Knock Twice"

___

It was finally 3 p.m. and lisa wanted nothing but the babysitter to come. Minjun and Minha were already dressed up for the party which was at 4 and now lisa was currently waiting for the babysitter while passing back and forth. Minjun and Minha were coloring on their coloring book.

Then the doorbell rung and Lisa ran to the door. She opened it with a smile before welcoming the girl inside.

"Hi i'm Lisa what's your name?"

"Oh uh Yuqi" she said while fixing her glasses 

(I HAD TO INCLUDE (G)-IDLE BC I FREAKING LOVE THEM)

"Well ok then Yuqi the twins are in their room, Please don't let them fight with each other if you need help or have a question call me." Lisa said while grabbing her bag and handing Yuqi a piece of paper.

"Bye" she said then ran out the house.

____

"Jungkook"

"ya?" Jungkook said and looked at his cousin who was now getting ready.

"I want you to come with me to this party"

"Uh i'm staying over anyways so sure who's party?"

"Uh Jackson's he invited Namjoon and he had to invite me.."

Jin suddenly came from were ever he was.

"Can I come?" He said with a smile.

"Since when do you go to parties?" Yoongi said after fixing his denim jacket.

"I don't but I wanna go! Jungkook will be there I can keep him company" Jin said with pleading eyes

"I'm pretty sure you just wanna go because Namjoon is going."

"What are you talking about! I don't wanna go because he's going and why would I waste my time on someone with a girl friend?!!" 

" Geez calm down hyung you can come." Yoongi said after sighing.

"yay." jin said then rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my house to change should I pick you guys up or are we meeting there?" Jin said then grabbed his car keys.

"you'll meet us there." Yoongi said after finally getting Jungkook out the couch.

Jin nodded and left.

"Go take a shower Kook"

"URGHHHHHHHHH FINEEEEEEE" Jungkook said then grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom.

/30 minutes later/

Jungkook was already done wearing Black leather pants and a blue dress shirt His hair was finally styled and wasn't as messy as it was before. He looked in the mirror and wow he actually looked nice.

___

Lisa and rosie were currently in rosie's room trying on clothes. Rosie ended up with blue jeans and a black crop top with a black choker. Lisa ended up with a blue loose swaggy jeans, a white crop top blue swaggy jacket and a black choker. Rosie had her hair in a pony tail and Lisa had hers in a messy bun.

They were ready and it was currently 5:00 p.m. They were just in time.

____

Jisoo was wearing white jeans a black shirt tucked in the jeans followed by a brown belt and her hair was in a pony tail. Jisoo was stunning.

Jennie was wearing black leather pants, a gray crop top right above her belly button and her hair was loose. Jennie and Jisoo were already on their way to the party.

Jimin was currently arguing over which leather pants to wear cause like he said he's dressing to impress. He ended up choosing the leather pants with more leather as he states it then put on his favorite white shirt and a denim jacket along with his necklace, and earrings don't forget the glasses he bought yesterday. He looked beautiful. 

Taehyung on the other hand had on a red shirt with his leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was messy and he had on a necklace he always wore. Taehyung looked like he could kill a person just by looking at them.

___

Yoongi and Jungkook were now driving to the party. Jungkook seemed excited but don't forget a plate full of nervous.

"Why so nervous Jungkook?" Yoongi asked with a small smile.

"Yoongs for as long as I've been in collage which was a year I've never ever been to a party other than a birthday party and they are nothing but a small gathering with close friends and a cake nothing like this.."

"wow Jihye should let you out more" Yoongi said with a small chuckle.

"Since when do you call my mom that? what happened to auntie?" Jungkook said fully looking at Yoongi.

"Because for as long as I've known her she never forced a marriage.." Yoongi said his eyes dark

"I told you it's fine Yoongi you know lisa were best friends it doesn't make a difference.."

"keep telling your self that kook that kissing your best friend is the same as kissing the one you truly love" Yoongi said as if he would cry

"since when do you know so much about love Romeo?" Jungkook asked with a small giggle

"since my dad decided to cheat on my mom." Yoongi said plainly and Jungkook was jungshock. (sorry i had to do it)

"i'm so sorry Yoongi I didn't know.." Jungkook said softly

"it's fine kook it was last year anyway doesn't even matter.." he said with a smile.

/20 minutes later/

Yoongi finally reached the destination, He and Jungkook left the car and looked at the big building in front of them you could easily see the lights shining from the outside and people were in the pool some drinking and some making out. 

The second jungkook turned around Yoongi was gone and he was expecting this. He made his way inside and was amazed by the size of the

place. He quickly spotted Lisa and made his way to lisa.

"Hey Lisa." jungkook smiled and lisa quickly hugged him.

"Kookie I didn't know you would be here I didn't even know you liked to party!" Lisa said with a wide smile 

"I don't I came with Yoongi how about you since when do you party I though you were to busy making up for the F's you got."

"studying isn't for everyone kook I came with Rosie she insisted I come."

" I didn't see you in so long!"

"I know my mom said 'the broom can't see the bride till the wedding day' but hey here you are" Lisa said over exaggerating 

"Ya same here." jungkook laughed

Lisa and jungkook were talking for about 10 minutes till lisa's eyes trailed to someone else. Lisa was shock and if she didn't already know how jennie was going to look like thanks to Instagram she would've passed out. Jungkook seemed to see Lisa's eyes on someone else cause he literally ran away. Lisa was even more shock when she saw Rosie bravely walk up to jisoo and hug her and she was even more than more shock when jisoo hugged her back. 

Lisa was beyond shock and she looked frozen when she saw rosie and jisoo walk towards her.

"Jisoo this is Lisa my best friend!" Rosie said and jisoo smiled at lisa before shaking her hand.

"Lisa this is jisoo my girlfriend." Rosie said with an even wider smile when she saw Lisa's eyes go even wider than they already were.

"H..how? W..When?!" was all lisa could let out

"We became official last week she asked me out" Jisoo said with a smiled as rosie laid her head on jisoo's shoulder.

"why didn't you tell me rosie?!" Lisa asked as if she was dreaming.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Rosie said cheekily

Lisa just smiled happy for her friend to be dating the girl she liked.

Lisa's heart was on her throat when she saw Jennie walking towards them. The girl that always made lisa nervous. The girl that once had her hand on lisa's thigh during class. The girl who she likes. ya exactly that girl. That one girl

"Hey guys, Hey lisa" Jennie said holding the cup of alcohol on one hand and the other on her hips.

"Hey Jennie" Rosie and Jisoo said at the same time.

"h..hi j..j.j.jennie" Lisa said and mentaly cursed herself for stuttering 

After a few minutes of talking to jisoo and jennie Lisa felt so weird since when was rosie close to them? Them meaning the most popular girls in school and how did rosie the shy girl she is get the confidence to talk to them?!

___

Jungkook was walking around checking the place out. It was big that was something you could easily see. He recognized a lot of the kids there because they were all from his school. It was his first time at a party but he was fine only problem he lost his cousin.

He decided to get a drink according to the sight the only thing here was obviously alcohol and he of course already drank alcohol he did that when he was in middle school it was a dare but sometimes he drinks just to get things out his head.

He picked up a cup poured some of the strong sensed liquid into his cup. He took a sip and instantly frowned at the taste not sure if he should like it or not.

"Now what are you doing here?" a voice said which startled jungkook and he turned around nervously then chocked on the liquid after he saw who it was.

"J...j..jimin?!" jungkook said after a series of violent coughing and choking.

"ya that's me! what are you doing here I didn't know you liked to party!!" jimin said with a smile.

"w...what? I..i don't party I..i'm here with m..my cousin." jungkook said with a small smile holding the cup tight.

"really he's here? come with me let's talk a bit!" jimin said holding Jungkook's hand and pulling him all the way to the porch.

"So are you close with your cousin?" jimin asked relaxing his legs while sitting down next to jungkook on the seats that were placed on the porch.

"Ya I guess.." jungkook said rubbing circles on the cup he drank half of.

"tell me about when u guys first meet!" jimin asked with a big smile making his eyes turn to crescent moons and jungkook smiled at that.

"well we meet when I was 8, my mom was taking me on a trip to Daegu to meet my aunt because she was getting married. Then I meet him he was a quiet kid and didn't talk much but after annoying him enough we became close." jungkook said with a chuckle

"that's so cute can you tell me more about you guys?" jimin asked at first he was just happy to see him but now he was interested for real.

"uh sure. i'm 19 second year, gay, getting married, I like to sing and dance and I need more friends." jungkook said quietly

" getting married?" jimin's eyes had the question in his eyes as he looked at jungkook who just nodded.

"my mom found out I was bi and she flipped out she just couldn't have a gay son so she decided to arrange me a marriage with lisa because her mom agreed as well.." jungkook said a undescribed look on his face.

"i'm so sorry kookie you don't deserve that" jimin said quietly and jungkook just smiled.

"it's fine, now let me tell you about Yoongi since u seem so interested in him." jungkook said with a small smirk to which jimin just blushed.

"Yoongi is 24, He's bi, he lives alone, loves to sleep and play piano he seems intimidating but he is a real softie." jungkook said with smile and jimin nodded.

Jimin was about to say something until a knock on the wall made him flinch. He looked in the direction and sighed as it was just tae walking towards them

"You scared me tae goddamit." jimin said then rolled his eyes before getting up and walking towards tae.

"Tae this jungkook my new friend and jungkook this taehyung my best friend." Jimin said with his cute wide smile

"Hey jungkook nice to meet you." taehyung said before sticking out his hand his actions were friendly but his face was as very much straight.

"h..h.h.h.hi same..h..here." jungkook said and shock his hand before quietly sitting back down.

"Jimin this dude is looking for u that's all bye" taehyung said and walked away before his so called girl friend clingied on to him this wasn't suppose to hurt jungkook as much as it did but it still felt like he just got shot right on the heart.

"I'm sorry jungkook I got to go can I get your number before I go look who tae's talking about?" Jimin asked with a hopeful smile and jungkook nodded before putting in his number. Jimin bowed then ran out the porch leaving jungkook to sit down by himself and look out the view. 

He decided to get up and look around more. He walked around the place upstairs it was much quieter if being honest but all the couples making out did not make things that well and suddenly he tripped. He got up and quickly apologized before helping the male up.

"I'm really sorry I didn't see you clearly." jungkook said with an embarrassed look on his face. 

"It's fine jungkook bumping into me seems to be a habit." Seokjin said with a weird laugh to which jungkook just rolled his eyes.

Jungkook and Seokjin didn't really get that much talk as Seokjin went off to talk to Namjoon who had just arrived and now jungkook was alone again..

**


	3. Chapter 3

After being alone for 30 minutes jungkook decided to go back down stairs its most likely where he would find his cousin. He made his way down the stairs and looked around for a bit absolutely disgusted at the level of people grinding on each other he just hated the sight. He finally saw the bit of mint hair on a male and quickly recognized him as he walked towards him he realized there was another person near him... well on his lap and they were in a clearly heated make out section. 

Jungkook was confused he didn't understand a bit. what on earth was his cousin doing?! Yoongi was always an uninterested person and would not do that with a random person. Jungkook looked around and spotted jimin sitting down across the room he was smiling but he had tear marks on his checks was he crying?

Jungkook gave his cousin one last look before making his way to Jimin. He waved and sat down next to Jimin who wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Hey Jimin are you okay? why are you crying?" Jungkook asked quietly with his hand on Jimin's shoulder.

"I'm fine jungkook " Jimin said with a small smile but his eyes looked so so sad.

"Jimin you don't need to lie you know i'm here." jungkook said a bit uneasy as jimin kept smiling while occasionally looking at Yoongi.

Jimin turned around and looked at jungkook the smile on his lips slowly breaking as tears fell with out him wanting it too. Jungkook quickly pulled jimin into a hug as jimin finally let himself cry. Jungkook has been going to school with Jimin since high school and he has NEVER seen him cry. Jungkook had no friends other than Lisa and Jimin asked to be friends so what ever bastard did this to make Jimin cry was going to regret it.

"let's go somewhere more private to talk about it" jungkook said quietly as jimin nodded his head.

Jungkook got up still holding jimin close to him as he went up the stairs. As he was alone he got the time to ask Jackson where everything was and Jackson was nice enough to let them stay in his room while Jungkook talked to jimin.

Jungkook opened the room to the dark room and opened the light he was quite surprised at how clean and neat the room was as Jackson was not so neat at school. Jungkook walked jimin to the bed and jimin sat down next to jungkook easily letting his head fall down on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook was questioning if he should ask anything or not. 

"I- i'm s-sorry jungkook" Jimin said his voice hoarse from crying eyes red. and Jungkook was confused

"What do you mean your sorry jimin you did nothing wrong?" Jungkook asked

"I-Im sorry for.. for liking Yoongi-" Jimin said he seemed embarrassed and the second he said yoongi's name more tears fell. oh. Jungkook finally understood now. He finally understood why jimin was so interested in Yoongi and why he keeps looking at him. it all made sense and jungkook felt so so stupid to have not noticed it.

"Oh" was all Jungkook could manage and jimin looked somewhat scared. Jungkook could feel Jimin shaking through his arms and he hated it. He hated seeing jimin scared. To jungkook jimin was a sweet and kind boy and who jungkook feels he needs to protect. Of course jimin was older but jungkook just felt the need.

"I'm really sorry jungkook" Jimin said sobbing into Jungkook's shirt as jungkook hugged him

"It's fine Jimin its okay i know you can't help who you like." jungkook said trying to comfort jimin as he was getting louder by the minute.

"Yes jungkook..yes i c-can Tae warn-warned me n-not too" Jimin said stuttering duo to his coughing.

"Why do even like him jimin? I mean there should be a reason?" Jungkook asked as calmly as possible and jimin looked up at jungkook with his glassy teary eyes.

"It was last year." Jimin said which startled jungkook. How on earth has it been since Jungkook started college?

"It's been that long?! How?" jungkook asked lowering his voice so he doesn't scare jimin who was wiping his tears while pouting. He was adorable.

"I meet him last year.." Jimin said lowering his head

"I- i thought he didn't know you?" 

"He does.. He just doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh" jungkook said his mouth turning into an O shape and jimin nodded

"How did you guys meet?" Jungkook asked

"It was on the talent show. The day i danced with tae." Jimin said basically the day he became more popular than he already was

"ok continue"

"He was there. he was in the audience. I went to principal's office since i was called and there he was. The principal said he played Piano and he was interested in watching me dance while he played. I was confused but agreed after hearing him play. It became like that i would dance and he would play every Thursday and Saturday since its the days he was free and it honestly became a habit every time he wasn't there it would feel a bit empty. He was funny to talk to and it was very easy to hear him talk and i honestly started catching feelings.."

Jungkook was shocked how come he didn't see his cousin in the audience how come He didn't know any of those things? Is that why he didn't see his cousin at all last year? Since when did his cousin move to Soul? Why did he move back? Jungkook's mind was filled with questions and he didn't know the answer to any of them.

"Then why did he act like he didn't know you?" Jungkook asked and jimin now had tears forming in his eyes again.

"Because i told him..I told him i liked him and i.. i kissed him.. and he kissed me back and it turned into something more something that shouldn't have happened and know hes kissing that girl who i don't even know i didn't know he would be here really..Im so so sorry.." 

Jungkook's breath hitched and he was in disbelief. How could Yoongi ignore jimin after all that and he didn't know about any of them. Jimin was shaking and jungkook brong his head up and wiped a tear from his eyes before giving him a tight hug and jimin hugged back with a shaky smile.

"Come on let me take you to taehyung he's prob looking for you" jungkook said softly as he got up as gently as possible with jimin in his arms.

"o..okay" Jimin managed to say as he and jungkook made their way out of the room and bumping into Jackson as he brought in a boy he was making out with (aka mark bc Markson u.u) 

Jungkook made his way down the stairs and saw taehyung making out with his girlfriend while Yoongi was no where to be seen. Jungkook ignored the pain in his heart as he made his way to taehyung and tapped his shoulder. Taehyung stopped kissing the girl and turned around to face jungkook with an annoyed expression while his girlfriend whined and crossed her arms.

"well what is it?" Yoona (pretend Yoona is younger in this) said annoyed as jungkook rolled his eyes.

"Jimin was crying so i though you'd want to know" jungkook said surprised there were no stutters 

"oh were is he?" taehyung said obviously worried as jungkook pointed to jimin sitting down on the chair near the wall with red eyes and a frown on his lips. Taehyung didn't waste a second and walked over to jimin with a frown on his lips it was obvious they were talking but jungkook couldn't make out what they were saying due to the loud music. Jungkook was fed up he had enough of this party and he would make his way home with or without his cousin.

he pulled his phone out and dialed a number. It ringed for a few seconds and finally someone on the other line picked up. 

"ya it's me jungkook can you pick me up pls Yoongi is no where to be seen and i need to get home." after a few minutes of waiting jungkook got the message and made his way outside. He finally took a normal breath of air instead of the disgosting feeling of alcohol every time he took a breath of air inside that place was suffocating.

"Hey jungkookie"

"Hey hyung can you bring me to yoongi's house it's to far from here and i think i lost him in there"

"of course i will but wont he be worried that your gone?" 

"i sent him a text."

"And he saw it?" 

"ya he left me on read i swear once he comes back he gon get a long lecture from me"

"i thought you were the youngest"

"i am but he deserves it i can't believe him."

Hoseok laughed at what jungkook had said and started driving. Hoseok and jungkook became friends through Yoongi. Hoseok is yoongi's ex but they are in pretty good terms with each other. They would've still been together if Hoseok didn't move to America for a year so he could visit his parents it was suppose to be a month but his parents wanted him to stay for a while and just like that they lost feelings for each other but Yoongi didn't date anyone for the whole year Hoseok was gone and when they meet again they both told each other they didn't feel the same anymore and it wouldn't have been good to date when both of them have no feelings for each other they dealt with it pretty fast but jungkook had gotton really close to Hoseok so he wasn't just going to let him go away for ever. 

Hoseok had a nice house in Daegu since he had family around jungkook and Yoongi would go there a lot but since jungkook started college it's only been calls and texts nothing more nothing less.

"we're here jungkookie do you want me to go in with you?"

"Nah it's fine i must prepare my speech." 

"haha ok then see you another time."

Jungkook nodded and left the car before waving at Hoseok who smiled and drove away. Jungkook grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. '11:40 pm' for jungkook it was still early for him to bed but at a party he would rather leave at 9 or 10 at least. He opened the door to Yoongi's house and walked in it was dark and still as clean as they left it when they left.

Jungkook made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before drinking it and soon went to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the horrible smell of alcohol even though he was so used to it, it still managed to make him disgusted. 

After the shower he changed into one of his sweaters that he brong along with some gray sweatpants he was obsessed with and decided to watch some tv while he waited for Yoongi to come back.

He sat in the darkness of the night with only the light of the tv lighting the place. Jungkook had payed attention to most of the plot but he would dose of every once and making his confused on what was going on in the movie.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RECHIRD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" 

"OH STEPHANNY I'M SORRY I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT."

Was all that could be heard from the English show jungkook was watching. He was confused on how he know what was going on but his attention turned to the door as it opened reveling his cousin who opened the lights rubbing his head as he got in.

"Oh jungkook i forgot you got home early." Yoongi said walking to his fridge to grab a bottle. Jungkook walked towards him and sat down on the chair next to Yoongi completely ignoring the show that was playing.

**


End file.
